The proposed project plans to develop a database to include diagnosis, health records, and educational information on children with special healthcare needs (CSHCN), especially those with genetic conditions and developmental disabilities. A major task for this project will be to establish partnerships between the providers of services and data generators for CSHCN, with database holders in the Departments of Health, Education, Mental Retardation, and TennCare. The proposed project Goals are: I. To develop the health information technology (HIT) infrastructure needed to promote and improve the safety and quality of healthcare for CSHCN. II. To promote cooperative agreements among providers of healthcare for CSHCN and linkage into a single data warehouse that will be accessible by each provider. III. To make available to healthcare providers access to an integrated electronic health record of CSHCN (with parental permission) through a secure web-based system. The specific aims for these goals are: I.1 To include other CSHCN in the Tennessee Child Health Profile (TN CHP), a HIT system for infants identified by state newborn screening (NBS) and newborn hearing screening (NHS). I.2 To improve coordination of services, timelines of followup and patient tracking to avoid loss of cases and to reduce delays in delivering appropriate treatments. I.3 To reduce misinformation and give easy access to healthcare specialists of the primary diagnosis for CSHCN. II.1 To incorporate and integrate into a common data warehouse the databases from various state departments. II.2 To integrate systems of early identification with early intervention services. II.3 To increase communication between all aspects of the healthcare and educational systems to improve the quality of life for CSHCN. III.1. To offer healthcare providers all relevant health information on a child (with parental permission) from a single secure web source (TN-CHP). III.2 To give parents access to their child's records and an electronic mechanism to communicate their concerns, progress, and other relevant information. [unreadable] [unreadable]